fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctic Storme
Arctic Storme (yes, I know storm is spelt wrong its suppost to be like that)Arctic Storme is a 16 year-old Hybrid / Demon Princess. She uses arctic, snow and ice magic, and prefers to live in the glaciers than anywhere else in the world. She comes around at about Christmas time in the city, and she likes to freeze people. Arctic is fierce, and she needs to be confined in small spaces unless she will hurt someone. She is also kind of crazy, and she usually is in a straining jacket with padded walls all around her when she goes out of the Arctic Lands. Arctic is also part angel, but no body knows because she acts kind of like the devil. She likes to drink, which is one of her "flaws" I guess. Her hair is a light silver-white-blue, and her skin is really white, and she has ice-like horns across her head. Arctic's eye color matches her hair, being a light silver-blue. She has a crown that is almost like a necklace, that goes down to her temple. It is made of ice. Her hair has cyan streaks of blue in her hair, and she has long bangs that are at the side. Her hair is most always up in a messy ponytail. She usually wears a pearly white tanktop with black skinny jeans and combat boots(no, she doesn't dress like a princess at all). Arctic is a tomboy, and wherever she walks snowflakes appear in the air. Being a Hybrid, Arctic is demon / Out Worlder that doesn't like to leave snowy places her room, or snowy places. She likes to train and do anything with wildlife, mostly animals that have habitats in the snow. Arctic has a snowflake necklace that is a pretty shiny silver color. Her father is unknown to the world that she is in, but her mother is still alive, being queen. She has a dark side, and a flirty side, but she is most always strict, fierce, and not afraid to really anything. She doesn't really know what a phone or any electronic is because she lives in the middle of a snowy forest. Arctic likes to sing and whistle, and she is kind of loud and talkative. She doesn't like 1other demons, and she really doesn't like anyone except for her. Arctic usually wears a white leather jacket. She Likes to goout in the middle of the day when the snow is covering the ground most and tame animals. She doesn't hunt animals herself because she loves animals. She is also kind of creepy, funloving, and stuff like that but not usually because she is strict. Arctic Storme is also part angel, but no body knows it yet. Arctic doesn't have many friends, because her parents don't allow her to, and she is insane. She killed her father when she was eight years old because her father abused her. Her main weapon is a bow, and she is a great archer. The bow is the only weapon that she actually likes and uses. Relationships: Currently none. Kills: A few policeman, mental people(like, crazy people), lots of people in the city, her father, and some winter monsters. She also killed a few hybrids and when she goes crazy she kills people that don't appeal to her. Created and RPed by Emeh Arctic_Storme.jpg|Arctic: Main Form Arctic_taming_form.jpg|Arctic: Taming Form Arctic_crazy_form.jpg|Arctic: Demon / Insane Form Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Other Worlders Category:Emerald's Characters Category:Princesses